Ember
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |rogue=Ember |early settler=Ember |mentor=Cloud Spots |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Path of Stars'' }} Ember is an orange tom. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :Although not named yet, Ember is part of a battle between Slash's camp and the Early Settlers. The orange tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat swipe blows at Slate's head. The tortoiseshell is chased off but Slate is still trying to fend off the orange tom, but he is eventually chased off. Later, when Thunder and Lightning Tail reveal themselves to be spying on Slash's camp after a screech is heard, the orange tom races from the shadows with a mottled tabby following. Dogs attack the camp and afterwards, Slash abandons his injured Clanmates. The orange tom stumbles to his paws at the edge of the clearing, pointing out that their former leader called them mouse-hearts, sounding hurt. Violet tells the tom it isn't true, revealing his name. The rogues clean up their wounds with Moss sniffing Ember's fur and pointing out a wound below his chin. Ember tells him to tend to his own injuries, nodding to the blood welling above Moss's eye. When Gray Wing comes to the camp, he recognizes Ember and Juniper as the ones that attacked Slate before. :The group go to the moor to find shelter at Wind Runner's camp as they cannot defend themselves at their old camp. Wind Runner gazes at Ember, Juniper and Raven, pointing out that they didn't need their help before when they were attacking them. Gray Wing defends them, saying they had no choice or Slash would have killed them. The rogues eventually disperse among the Early Settler groups, and Ember ends up joining Thunder's Group. During a meeting between the Early Settler leaders about the former rogues, Leaf asks if Slash's poor treatment of his former campmates is the reason why Ember only hunts alone. Thunder says he isn't ready to join a patrol yet. He remembers that he won't work with Cloud Spots at all, or be trained in their ways. Leaf adds that he eats only what he catches outside of the camp and never adds anything to the fresh-kill pile. Thunder tells of how well Violet is settling in, and is sure Ember will be the same way before long. Wind Runner says she hopes that he is right. :Later when Thunder again thinks of how well Violet is settling in, he wishes that Ember is the same. He recalls that the tom still hunts alone, leaving the camp every dawn and returning silent and fed with nothing to add to the fresh-kill pile. He notes that Ember did not return at all last night. Thunder also thinks of his worry about Ember's loyalty since Bee attacked Fern. He feels fearful of Ember sleeping near them and wonders if Ember is remaining for a reason, if that he was going to betray his new campmates too. Lightning Tail points out that Ember hasn’t returned yet and asks Violet if she cannot explain to him that he has to try to fit in. Violet says she has told him but Ember claims to want to hunt alone. Lightning Tail asks why he wants to stay at all then. Thunder guesses that the tom is anxious about Ember, calling him an independent rogue. He suggests asking Ember to leave the group. Violet suggests giving him another moon as he could change. She claims that Ember has a good heart and is not used to living in Thunder's sort of group. She reminds them of the life she and Ember lived under Slash's leadership. Lightning Tail still doesn't seem willing to give Ember another chance. :Owl Eyes mentions that they have tried to make Ember feel welcome but he seems to be determined to act like an outsider. Violet defends him again, saying that the tom needs time, that's all. While visiting River Ripple's camp, Thunder wishes that Ember settles into life in the forest the same way as Moss and Dawn have with living beside the river. Shattered Ice asks Ember is settling in, and Thunder replies he is still hunting alone. Violet says he'll be alright, but doesn't seem to believe it. Shattered Ice snorts he wouldn't trust any cat that doesn't want to hunt with him. River Ripple advises Thunder that if he refuses to hunt with his campmates, then perhaps Ember shouldn't be part of the group at all. Violet snaps for him not to say that. Thunder finds himself torn, wondering if where Ember will go if he asks him to leave and if he'll just go straight back to Slash. Before a ceremony to officially welcome the former rogues, Thunder glances at where Ember is sitting. The tom's fur showed against the snow and his eyes are narrowed. Thunder wonders if the ceremony will change Ember so that instead of hunting alone he will join the patrols. He thinks that he is coming to the ceremony and ponders if that is a good thing. :At the Four Trees, Tall Shadow asks if they have come and seems relieved that Violet and Ember have arrived. River Ripple asks the new members of the Early Settlers if they are loyal to their new campmates and they answer yes. Thunder looks at Ember and wonders if Ember did respond with the others. After every other cat has decided to change their name or not, River Ripple turns to Ember and asks if he wants a new name since he is part of Thunder's Group. Ember stares at him, saying that sleeping in the same camp as Thunder doesn't make it that he wants to change who he is. Tall Shadow claims Ember doesn't need to change his name as Drizzle didn't. River Ripple fixes his gaze on Ember asks if he is actually part of Thunder's Group or not. Ember eyes him with a challenge, telling him that Thunder lets him sleep in the same camp as him and asks if that makes them kin. Thunder realizes he sounds hostile and wonders if it was safe to let him stay in the camp. River Ripple points out the promise he just made, and says that is a little like being kin. Ember snorts that Slash didn't expect anything from them and their lives then were their own. Thunder snaps his life was never his own as they had to obey every word Slash ordered. :Slash suddenly interrupts, inviting his former campmates back. Ember pushes through the gathering cats and pads to the high rock, saying he wants to come back. Slash says that of course he does. The rest of his former campmates refuse, so Thunder orders Slash to take Ember and leave. Slash cryptically reveals he has taken Black Ear, Gray Wing and Slate's kit. A patrol is sent to try to get Black Ear back, but meet Ember, Snake, Slash, Splinter and Beetle standing between them, facing them with hackles raised. Slash and his cats soon rush across a Thunderpath, fleeing the territory and Black Ear is saved. Trivia Mistakes *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Ember is not listed in the allegiances. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Asche (S)ru:Угольfr:Emberfi:Emberpl:Niedopałek (KG) Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Rogues Category:Early Settlers Category:Thunder's cats Category:Slash's cats Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Clanless cats